pnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferryboats of Washington State Ferries
Jumbo Mark II Class Puyallup Features / ADA Information Main Cabin Galley: No Car Deck ADA Shelter: No Main Cabin Restroom: Yes Car Deck ADA Restroom: Yes Elevator: Yes ADA Notes: The vessel on this sailing is the Puyallup. It has elevator access from both auto deck levels to all of the passenger cabin areas. Accessible restrooms are on the main passenger deck. If you are traveling by car and want to park near the elevator, be sure to let the ticket seller know. Vessel Information Class: Jumbo Mark II Class Type: Auto/Passenger Ferry Length: 460' 2'' Engines: 4 Beam: 90' Horsepower: 13,200 Draft: 17' 3'' Speed in Knots: 18 Max Passengers: 2500 Propulsion: Diesel-Electric(AC) Max Vehicles: 202 Gross Net Tonnage: Max Commercial Vehicles: 60 City Built: Seattle Auto Deck Clearance: 15' 6 Year Built/Re-built: 1999 Meaning of Puyallup: From the Puyallup language: "generous people." The Puyallup tribe had a reputation for generosity in dealing with traders and travelers. Early settler Ezra Meeker renamed his town from Franklin in 1877 looking for something unique. Besides the tribe and town, Puyallup is also used on a river and a Mt. Rainier glacier. Tacoma Features / ADA Information Main Cabin Galley: No Car Deck ADA Shelter: No Main Cabin Restroom: Yes Car Deck ADA Restroom: Yes Elevator: Yes ADA Notes: The vessel on this sailing is the Tacoma. It has elevator access from both auto deck levels to all of the passenger cabin areas. Accessible restrooms, vending and newspaper machines are on the main passenger deck. If you are traveling by car and want to park near the elevator, be sure to let the ticket seller know. Vessel Information Class: Jumbo Mark II Class Type: Auto/Passenger Ferry Length: 460' 2'' Engines: 4 Beam: 90' Horsepower: 13,200 Draft: 17' 3'' Speed in Knots: 18 Max Passengers: 2500 Propulsion: Diesel-Electric(AC) Max Vehicles: 202 Gross Net Tonnage: Max Commercial Vehicles: 60 City Built: Seattle Auto Deck Clearance: 15' 6 Year Built/Re-built: 1997 Meaning of Tacoma: Derived from the native word Tah-ho-mah for Mt. Rainier, or "snowy mountain." Tacoma was first attributed to the mountain in an 1860s book, "The Canoe and the Saddle" by Theodore Winthrop, a popular volume on the early Pacific Northwest. The city picked the name over Commencement City when the railroad made its terminius there in the 1870s. Wenatchee Features / ADA Information Main Cabin Galley: No Car Deck ADA Shelter: No Main Cabin Restroom: Yes Car Deck ADA Restroom: Yes Elevator: Yes ADA Notes: The vessel on this sailing is the Wenatchee. It has elevator access from both auto deck levels to all of the passenger cabin areas. Accessible restrooms, vending and newspaper machines are located on the main passenger deck. If you are traveling by car and want to park near the elevator, be sure to let the ticket seller know. Vessel Information Class: Jumbo Mark II Class Type: Auto/Passenger Ferry Length: 460' 2'' Engines: 4 Beam: 90' Horsepower: 13,200 Draft: 17' 3'' Speed in Knots: 18 Max Passengers: 2500 Propulsion: Diesel-Electric(AC) Max Vehicles: 202 Gross Net Tonnage: Max Commercial Vehicles: 60 City Built: Seattle, WA Auto Deck Clearance: 15' 4 Year Built/Re-built: 1998 (UC) Meaning of Wenatchee: From the Yakima word wenatchi for "river flowing from canyon." When Lewis and Clark traveled through the Columbia River valley in 1803-1805, they mentioned the word Wenatchee in their journal, hearing of the river and the tribe living along its banks. A city, lake, river, and national forest are also named after the tribe. From the Yakima word wenatchi for "river flowing from canyon." When Lewis and Clark traveled through the Columbia River valley in 1803-1805, they mentioned the word Wenatchee in their journal, hearing of the river and the tribe living along its banks. A city, lake, river, and national forest are also named after the tribe. Jumbo Class Spokane Eastern Washington Native American tribe: "children of the sun or sun people." A city, county and river are also named after the tribe. Walla Walla Walla Walla Nez Perce for "place of many waters." The Walla Walla are a Southeastern Washington tribe. A city, county, and river are also named after the tribe. Super Class Elwha Native American/Chinook: "elk." Hyak Chinook Jargon: "fast or speedy." Kaleetan Kaleetan Native American/Chinook: "arrow." Yakima From the Yakima language, it has many meanings: "to become peopled; black bears; runaway; and/or people of the narrow river." A city, county and river are also named after the English spelling of the tribe. Issaquah 130 Class Cathlamet From the Kathlamet tribe, the Chinook word calamet meaning "stone," was given to the tribe because its members lived along the rocky stretch of the Columbia River. A city also bears its name. Chelan From the Chelan language: Tsill-ane, meaning "deep water." The tribe lived along Lake Chelan, which is very deep. A city, county and river also bear the name. Issaquah "Snake." Native Americans who traveled around the Issaquah region called it Sqwak because of the squawking sounds of the birds. The natives habitually said "ish" before words, forming the word "isquowh," which when spelled by settlers became Issaquah. Kitsap Kitsap was a war chief and medicine man under Chief Seattle (see Sealth). The name means "brave." A county is also named after him. Kittitas Tribe of "shoal people" who lived along the shallow portion of the Yakima River near Ellensburg. A county and town are also named after the tribe. Issaquah 100 Class Sealth The Native American/Chinook two syllable pronounciation (See-alth) of Seattle, the chief of the Duwamish and Suquamish tribes who befriended early settlers in the 1850-60's. Evergreen State Class Evergreen State Washington State nickname. Klahowya Native American/Chinook: "greetings." Tillikum Chinook Jargon: "friends; relatives." Steel Electric Class Illahee In Chinook Jargon, it has many meanings: "land; place; and/or location where one lives." Klickitat Native American/Chinook: "beyond." From the South Central Washington tribe; a county, town and river are also named after the tribe. Nisqually Derived from French traders who called the South Puget Sound natives nez quarr, meaning "square nose," and altered by the native's inability to pronounce the letter "R." A large Mt. Rainier glacier and resultant river are also named after the tribe. Quinault From the Quinault language: "river with a lake in the middle." It refers to both the river and lake on the Olympic Peninsula. Rhododendron Rhododendron The Washington State flower. Hiyu Hiyu Native American/Chinook: "plenty." Passenger-Only Fast Ferry Chinook A moist warm wind blowing from the sea in coastal regions of the Pacific Northwest. A tribe formerly inhabiting the lower Columbia River valley and adjoining coastal regions of Washington and Oregon, now located in southwestern Washington. Snohomish Means "tide water people". Skagit / Kalama Kalama From the Calama language: "pretty maiden." Skagit The meaning is now unfortunately lost, but a county and river are named after this Northwest Washington tribe. Category:Transportation